Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet management apparatus which stores attribute information relating to sheets, a control method of the sheet management apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
When printing using a printing apparatus having sheet storing units, sheet attribute information such as the name of sheets, the size of sheets, the grammage of sheets, the surface nature of sheets, the color of sheets, and so forth, has often been set to the sheet storing unit beforehand as setting values. It is troublesome to input sheet attribute information each time for each sheet storing unit in order to save the sheet attribute information as the setting values for the sheet storing unit. Accordingly, there is known a method where attribute information for each of these sheets is registered in a sheet management database beforehand, and the user selects the attribute information of a desired sheet and saves this as the setting values for the sheet storing unit (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-241425).
However, if the number of types of sheets saved in the sheet management database becomes great in the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, it becomes troublesome for the user to find the desired sheet each time from the great number of sheet types registered therein.
Also, if attribute information of sheets to be used for a job is not registered to any of the sheet storing units, execution of the job will be stopped in this state. Accordingly, in such a case the user has had to find the attribute information of the sheets to be used for the job from the sheet management database and save this attribute information to one of the sheet storing units, to keep execution of the job from being stopped. This is problematic in that user operations are troublesome.